To Seek Revenge
by Xenhros
Summary: Naraku is dead, the Shikon jewel is completed. Unfortunately, Kagome and Sesshoumaru dies both killed by Inuyasha. Midoriko gives them a choice to stay dead or to take revenge. Will they fall in love in the process. Obviously. S/K InuX lots of diff anime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did

**Chapter1**

Kagome ran, she knew if she stopped she would die._ Someone please help me…anyone…_ Kagome pled inside her head. Kagome soon found herself at a cliff, at the bottom of the cliff there were torrents of water running down the river. She turned around to see a figure dressed in red emerge from the shrouding mist around them.

'Yo bitch, hide and seek has come to an end, you now have no where to run.' Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome.

'Inuyasha…you are not Inuyasha, Inuyasha would not kill my family… Sango…Miroku…Shippo… what did you do to the real Inuyasha, who are you?' Kagome yelled with disbelief.

'I am Inuyasha, and I'll always be Inuyasha'

'No, Inuyasha won't do this to me, I know he won't'

'What do you know about me… you know nothing'

'I know… Inuyasha is reckless and he always bullies me, we always get into fights… but he is kind and caring even if he doesn't show it and he loves me…'

'Feh, what if that was all an act… what if this is the real me'

Kagome shakes her head in denial 'he would never do this to me'

'How many times will you make me repeat myself, I am Inuyasha, I killed your family and you friends, I used you Kagome, but Kikyou has agreed to become my mate, you are not needed your just a worthless piece of shit, now give me the rest of Kikyo's soul and the Shikon no tama, bitch' unconsciously kagome's hand tightened around the jewel when Inuyasha flexed his claws in anticipation.

'no..no no no no no…..NO' Kagome shakes her head and backs away from Inuyasha.

'Sankontessou (AN: is this how you spell it?)' Inuyasha yelled the necklace with the Shikon broke and the Shikon no tama fell into Inuyasha's hands Kagome slipped on the edge of the cliff and fell down, reaching out to Inuyasha.

'INUYASHAAAA...'

A few moments later a white orb rose above the cliff and flew off into the distance.

Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction

_Inuyasha: OMG I can't believe I killed Kagome *yes I killed her haha…damn no more ramen*_

_Kagome: Osuwari!_

_Inuyasha What your still here? I swear I killed you._

_Sesshoumaru: I brought her back._

_Kagome: Xenhros, I can't believe you made me die in the first chapter._

_Xenhros: It can't be helped, just think about what you can do to Inuyasha later_

_Kagome smirks and chuckles evilly_

_Xenhros: uhhh calm down Kags_

_Kagome: opps sorry_

_Xenhros: Well this is the first time I have attempted writing Fanfic so be nice and leave reviews of all kinds and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Icy golden eyes continued to glare at the cold brown eyes, a long moment passed between them, a slight wind ruffled their clothing.

'Are you sure you want to be here Sesshoumaru-sama'

'What do you mean Miko'

'I'm sure you have better things to do than dealing with me…like perhaps saving your ward before Inuyasha kills her'

A piercing scream echoed throughout the forest, narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru dashed towards the direction of the scream only to end up at a small clearing with Rin tied to a tree, her clothes torn and scratches everywhere on her, scaring her body.

'Se…Sesshoumaru-sama' Rin spoke weakly 'don't come any closer…' Sesshoumaru was already walking towards her, alert for any enemies 'it's… a trap…' Suddenly Sesshoumaru's body started pulsing, pain shot up through his spine, he fell down on one knee.

'Well… will you look at this, the great Sesshoumaru-sama being subdued by me'

'What did you do to this Sesshoumaru, worthless hanyou'

'Heh, this worthless hanyou as you so nicely put it, has sealed your youki away'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

'So Sesshoumaru, how does it feel to be absolutely powerless and unable to protect what is yours?' Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Sesshoumaru and whispered into his ear. 'Such a shame that Rin will have to die, she was so similar to Kagome.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and with sluggish movements he attempted to lash out at Inuyasha with his claws but Inuyasha just escaped out of his reach.

'Do not compare what is mine to what is yours' Sesshoumaru spat out.

'Mine? Kagome was never mine in the first place, although this ward of yours seems to be pretty precious, I'll show you how it feels to lose someone precious.' With a quick movement Inuyasha sliced Rin's head off, her blood coating his claws with a few stray drops on his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he watched her head rolled off lifelessly onto the floor, her brown eyes that was once filled with joy was now blank. Enraged, some his youki managed to break free of their confines. He started to shift into is true form but was stuck half way, resembling a werewolf. Inuyasha watched him shift and decided it would be smart to kill him now before more of Sesshoumaru's youki leaked out and he manages to fully transform, with a swift stab right through his head with the Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru fell lifelessly onto the forest floor, his body shifting back to his humanoid form.

* * *

Xenhros: sorry this chapter is also short but I promise they will get longer. I also think sesshy is a bit oc but it can't be helped its not everyday that he dies. Remember to leave reviews of all shapes and sizes. ^ ^


End file.
